Kingdom Hearts: Another Reality
by Kaito90
Summary: Set in an alternate Kh2 universe. A year after Ansem's defeat, Sora, Donald and Goofy awaken in a hospital. How did they ended there? Where are Riku and the King? And what are those words Sora can see? Co-written with Tseu Tsumi.


_An unknown time, An unknown world._

The brave warrior stood admits the remains of his enemies. There had been so many of the creatures. All shorter than he was, but not by much. Green goblins is what they looked like, yet they were obviously not just goblins. These creatures were strong, strong enough to provide him a challenge in defeating.

The warrior looked around him. The green grass of the field he stood in was stained red. Red with the blood of his enemies, and his own. He had tried his best. He truly had. He fought with all his might, and he had won, but was wounded nonetheless.

He gazed down at his clothing. It was stained with blood, much of it his own now. A large rib in his tunic revealed a deep gash in his chest. His blood flowed down his chest and stomach. He looked up once more and his vision began to blur. He fell forward towards the earth. Quickly he stuck his sword into the ground to steady himself.

His mind wondered to he. He had promised her after all of this, his adventure, that he would come back. He would never see her again. His vision blurred more as tears ran down his cheeks. His eyes burned from the tears but he couldn't wipe them away. He knew if he let go of his sword he would fall over.

"I'm….sorry….I broke.....our....promise," he whispered to himself.

He looked up again, eyes red and burning. That was when he saw someone. A figure walking towards him. Had he forgotten an enemy? Had one been waiting for this moment? They drew closer as his vision blurred more and more. Was this the true end of his tale?

* * *

"Number V, mission report" A voice commanded.

"The mission failed" A second voice said "This one died too"

The first voice sighed.

"It seems that we'll have to use the original after all" He said.

"Is that possible?!" Another voice exclaimed.

"Don't underestimate me" The fist voice said calmy "I trust you broght the body with you, Number VI"

"Why, of course!" A new voice answered.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Sora wondered down the old corridor of the castle. The Keyblade's Chosen One had no idea how he had gotten here. This entire place was strange to him. From what he could tell however, was this castle hadn't been used in a very long time. The floors were covered in dust and leaves. The walls were falling apart and there were sections where the wall had just fallen over. The ceiling was cracked in places and every now and then he's find a place where the ceiling had fallen, leaving a hole above him.

"Donald? Goofy? Where are you?" Sora kept calling. There was no answer.

He needed to get out of this castle and find someone to help him. Or at least tell him where he was. Sora continued to wonder the halls of the abandoned castle until he came upon a stairwell that led downwards. Sora slowly began to walk down the stairway. The stairs had moss growing over then with years upon years worth of dust upon them. It was obvious no one had used them in quite a long time.

Sora reached the bottom of the staircase and looked around. It was dark and took his eyes a minute to adjust to the lack of light. Once he could see he sighed. It seemed he had found himself in a dungeon of sorts. He groaned to himself.

"This sucks. Guess I'll have to turn back," He said, figuring there was no way out of the castle this way. He turned to leave and gasped. Formless began to raise out of the darkness of the staircase. Sora jumped back and held out his hand. He closed his fist around the handle of his keyblade and readied himself....but there was a problem. There was no keyblade in his hand. He looked at his empty hands in shock.

"What?!" he cried out in surprise. He tried again, but the keyblade still didn't come.

"This isn't good," he said to himself and looked back at the heartless. The Heartless jumped down from the stairs and ran at Sora. The brunette turned in his heels and ran further into the dungeon. He had to get away from the Heartless. Without his keyblade, he was defensless against them.

Sora turned down a hall of cells and froze. It was a dead end. He spun around, expecting to see the Heartless there, waiting to attack him, but instead he came face to face with a large pair of glowing red eyes. Sora froze completely and suddenly he felt like he was falling. His world fell into darkness, the last thing he saw were those same pair of glowing red eyes before everything went black.


End file.
